


Art masterpost: I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you

by lutin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Fanart, M/M, Photographs, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and last entry for Marvel Big Bang 2012! Art direction was a joint effort with <a href="http://emaisee.tumblr.com/"><b>emaisee</b></a>, and the following was my portion of the undertaking. These are meant to complement the EPIC work by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/profile"><b>Mizzy</b></a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/565273"><b>I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you.</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art masterpost: I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



> ~~Graphics are presented in the order they appear in the story.~~  
>  Post-it exchanges are incomplete, as I only wrote Tony's parts. 
> 
> To see the other artworks, see emaisee's [**tumblr post**](http://emaisee.tumblr.com/post/35935972260/2012-marvel-bang-masterpost-so-heres-my-entry). The complete exchanges can be read by going to the story link.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE (6/27/26): Imageshack changed their policy, rendering the links dead...sorry I didn't notice for so long! Many of the images from this project are lost, but I re-uploaded the few I had left...
> 
>  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beast of a project, with a dizzying wordcount I'm still struggling to wrap my mind around, and the story itself seemed to call for such a wide range of graphics...and, thus, the art list grew and grew until it reached this size (actually, there were several more items, but...well...it was either those or my sanity, so). I apologize for slowing down your internet.
> 
> I feel so thankful to have been given the chance to work with two very talented creators! Mizzy, it was both so exciting and liberating to work with you on this big bang! I hope you enjoyed the collaborative process because I certainly did. :) Thanks for letting us go wild, and for being such an inspiration. <3 
> 
> [**emaisee**](http://emaisee.tumblr.com/), I'm so glad we got to know each other while working together! I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime, and I hope you had as much fun as I did. And thanks for putting up with my insane suggestions and pushiness. ;)
> 
> GO SEE THE AMAZING INTERACTIVE SCRAPBOOK SHE MADE, YOU GUYS <3 ([ **tumblr post**](http://emaisee.tumblr.com/post/35935972260/2012-marvel-bang-masterpost-so-heres-my-entry))


End file.
